


"what do you mean you'd be okay with me killing you?"

by Echoe



Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Silent Hill Spoilers, Silenthilltober 2020, i think. im still not 100 percents sure when u use this tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Lisa tries to befriend someone (something?).Someone (-something?) else tries to kill you.And both Lisa and you end up crying.It's quite an eventful day.
Relationships: Lisa Garland/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997335
Kudos: 4





	"what do you mean you'd be okay with me killing you?"

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 - fictober themes : "that didn't stop you before", compassion ; silenthilltober theme : favorite enemy
> 
> honestly from what little i know about sh3 im like. 90% sure what i wrote isnt actually possible but like. do i care? no. im too busy being self indulgent to care  
> so yeah anyway like it takes place sometime after sh1 where oc just decided to stay with lisa in the nowhere  
> don't ask me how it works idk. i just really want to wife a nurse

You're still convinced you really shouldn't be here.  
You _know_ they won't attack _her_.  
They never have, and you've been here for a long time.  
(It's because she's one of them.  
Even if you don't like to think about it, you know it.)  
But they _will_ attack _you_ , which means you have to stay at a safe distance.  
Which means that you have to leave Lisa alone with the nurses.  
(Well, not quite alone because you're still in the hallway with her.  
But you can barely hear what she's saying from there, and if something happened you'd be too far to act in time, you think.  
It's scary.)

Obviously, this was her idea.  
When you're stuck in a reddish world full of monsters and you're also one and the only person you can talk to is that one friend (who's totally flirting with you, but neither will comment) who decided to stay in this hell with you instead of going back to a normal life (which was stupid, in your opinion, but you told her so while crying and holding onto her for dear life, so she doesn't care), you have a _lot_ of time to think about all kinds of things.  
Lisa's been spending her time thinking about the monsters.  
Namely, all the other nurses inhabiting this hospital.  
It's hard for her to ignore them.  
They were her coworkers.  
Could have been her friends.  
And, well.  
She _is_ one of them. (She doesn't run away from that fact anymore.)  
Knowing that, she can't really see them as terrible monsters. (They don't even attack her.)  
Instead, she wonders if they're more like her.  
Her, who's a monster, but still has consciousness.  
After all-  
She can still talk to you.  
She doesn't mindlessly attack you.  
(You still haven't talked to her about that one time when you woke up and found her standing besides your bed.  
Didn't tell her how her hands grasped your neck and squeezed and when you looked at her in confusion, you realized that she didn't really see you anymore.  
But then she let go and stared silently at a wall for a few seconds, and suddenly she was asking you if you'd slept well.  
You grabbed and kissed her hand and told her you'd slept great.  
She giggled and you decided you couldn't tell her.)  
Maybe she could get through to them.  
That's what she thinks, anyway.  
You have serious doubts about it, but who are you to stop her from trying?  
(Someone who's in love with her and worried about her safety, that's who.)

So, there you are.  
Peeking from a corner at Lisa talking to one of these hunchbacked nurses.  
From what you can see, it doesn't look like she's reacting to anything Lisa says. (Sometimes, she even starts walking again, completely ignoring her, and Lisa has to gently grab her by the arm to stop her.  
Everytime she does that, you're scared the scalpel that nurse's holding will finally slash your friend.)  
You see Lisa sigh.  
This isn't working at all, is it?  
You expected it, but you still feel sad about it only because she looks so crestfallen.  
She really thought she could do it.  
Oh, honey.  
You almost walk over to her to comfort her but then remember that you can't or you'll probably get hurt, so instead you move away to lean against the wall.  
But then there's a groan.  
Way too close to you.  
(You suddenly realize you never went to check the other part of the hallway.)  
Sure enough, when you turn your head you're met with another nurse, slowly making her way over to you.  
Ah.

All things considered, this shouldn't be much of a problem.  
You have this big hammer with you, and you're pretty confident you can take her down before she can reach you with her blade.  
But.  
But...  
As you stare at her, you think.  
You think about what Lisa said.  
("They're just victims, Anna.  
Just like me.  
They don't deserve any of this."  
She looked so sad when she said this.  
She cares too much.)  
Do you really have any right to bludgeon her to death?  
(One day, Lisa might become like her.  
Would you hurt her, then?  
No.  
You wouldn't.  
Because you knew her.  
Knew who she used to be.  
Knew she used to be someone you loved.  
These nurses used to be people with their own lives, too.)  
You don't think you do.

But even then, you shouldn't be standing still like this, because-  
Because now she's right on you, and you have to grapple with her to keep her weapon at bay, making you drop your own.  
You let out a curse.  
Just loud enough for Lisa to hear and call out your name in worry.  
You don't answer her, busy shoving the nurse away.  
(You glance at the twitching flesh on her back.  
A parasite, Lisa told you before.  
She really is just a victim.)  
While she's staggering back, you quickly crouch to pick your hammer up.  
Part of you wonder if ending her life now would be granting her mercy.  
Or maybe she's happy like this, in some weird way.  
(Is she even still conscious?)  
You don't know.  
All you know is that you're spending too much time thinking in front of something that wants you _dead_ and just slashed your face.  
You hiss through your teeth.  
(It fucking stings.)

It's then that Lisa joins you, getting increasingly worried by all the noises she'd been hearing, the other nurse in tow, also attracted by the noises but for a completely different reason.  
Lisa gasps when you turn and she sees your bleeding face, and she doesn't understand what's happening because she knows you're strong and you shouldn't be having trouble dealing with just one nurse but that doesn't matter, she needs to get you out of there.  
So next thing you know, she's grabbing your hood and quickly dragging you away into the stairwell, and then she's all over you, examining your wound.  
You hope it doesn't look too bad. (At least both your eyes remain unarmed, as far as you can tell, so that's something.  
They almost didn't, though.)

"You're lucky it's just a scratch," she eventually says with a relieved sigh. Then her hands move to cup your face, and your own naturally move to cover hers.  
You smile, trying to reassure her, seeing the troubled look in her eyes.  
It doesn't work.

"Anna, what happened there?"

("I thought 'what if it were you' and then I couldn't do it."  
...  
You can't really tell her that.)  
You look away.

"I just- got taken by surprise. Since I didn't think I'd get attacked there."

She frowns.  
She's not convinced.  
(It's probably because you've always been quick to react in unexpected situations.  
You're not the type to stand frozen still.)  
She moves closer to you (which you didn't think was possible, you could already feel her breath on your face), not letting it go.

"We both know that's not true- so please don't lie to me. You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Her voice breaks a bit with that last sentence, and she takes a shaky inhale, burying her face in the crook of your neck, her hands moving down to grip the fabric on your shoulders.

"You can't die," you barely hear her murmur.  
("You can't leave me all alone," she wants to add, but she doesn't want to sound too selfish.)

Look what you've done now.  
You're both _this_ close to crying.  
(You feel a tear rolling down your cheek.  
Fuck.)  
One of your hands moves up to caress her hair while the other moves down to the small of her back to keep her close.  
(You try to refrain yourself from shivering.  
She's so cold.)

"I'm sorry," you begin. Licking your lips, you try to figure out how to explain yourself. "She just... She looked so human, you know? I hesitated."  
  
"That didn't stop you before."  
  
"Yeah, but- with all that stuff you've been talking about, I've... been thinking. I guess it's just become harder to see them as these horrible monsters I'm supposed to kill."  
  
"Oh."

She shifts her head, turning to look up at you.

"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hon, it's not your fault-"

Her grip tightens, and you pause.

"Isn't it? It's all because I've been hoping that maybe they weren't that far gone, that maybe they were still people, somewhere in there, that maybe- maybe-" she finally sobs, "maybe I wouldn't one day become a complete monster."

And now she's weeping, and all you can do is hold her tighter and stop yourself from admitting that you've been thinking about it, too.  
Stop yourself from telling her that she might already be on her way to become _something_ instead of _someone_.  
You kiss her forehead.

"You're allowed to be scared," you whisper. "You're allowed to hope for things, too. I'm not going to blame you for that."

She lets out a strangled sob and apologizes again, and you're about to tell her once more that she doesn't need to, but she shakes her head.  
You realize she's talking about something else now.

"You shouldn't have stayed here with me, Anna," she chokes out between sobs, "One day, I might not even be _me_ anymore, and then you'll be here for nothing."

You breath out a chuckle.

"Why would it be for nothing? I'd stay with you anyway."

"I could kill you!"

"And I'd be okay with it."

She raises her head, watery eyes staring at you in disbelief.

"Why- why aren't you scared of _dying?_ "

You snort, hand moving away from her hair to cup her cheek.

"Of course I'm scared of dying. I'm scared of dying and leaving you all alone in this hell. But I'm not afraid of dying by your hand, sweetheart, because at this point, you probably won't need me anymore, so it's okay."

And with that, you kiss her forehead again while she starts crying once more, but for a completely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> BABY U R MY (shoves 10000 lisa pics in front of u) ANGEEEEEEEEEEL


End file.
